Last Morning
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: ""Little did Albus and Lily know that it would be their last breakfast and conversation with their mother and little did Ginny knew that the passionate kiss earlier with Harry would be the last one ever"


**Despite of been a fluf story, this one bellow, is kind of the lead story (prequel) to the other stories i-ve been writting here, about the next generation A/U one shots as Harry as a single dad.**

**A side note, since Harry is usually short for Harold (or Harrison) i decided to write Harold as his full name and Harry just his nickname.**

**And other than that, the scene takes place in only one morning (the same day as the story ''They Will Be Alright'')**

**Hope you enjoy it and sorry for taking your time.**

* * *

**LAST MORNING**

That morning, Harold 'Harry' James Potter woke up with delicious smell of pancakes flattering his nose, the smell seemed to come from downstairs, his thoughts immediately ran to his ecstatic wife cooking delicious breakfast for him and kids and an instant smile settles on his mouth. Without opening his eyes, he patted his side, just to find the place empty and cold as much as he hated waking up alone, he guessed that Ginny was in a playful mood today and he was in for a treat.

He looked at the watch settled on the oak nightstand, the watch displayed 7:03 AM, it was in fact time to get up. With a grin, he yawned and put his glasses, he got out of the bed and went for a shower before breakfast.

He was still limping from an accident two months ago, the damn motorcycle of the reckless muggle kids hit him hard in the leg and the idiot kids didn't even stop to help the poor man, but even with his limping he was feeling better than he felt two months ago so he thought it would be better to go back to work, for at least doing his paper work.

After a hurried shower, he dressed himself with a plain white flannel shirt and the same pants he wore every Wednesday. As the man limped towards the kitchen the appetizing smell grew more and more thick and compelling, he entered the kitchen and the English breakfast that he so much loved was lodged on the dining table, bacon, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice his stomach growled at seeing such a wide variety of dishes.

His heart filled with love for his beautiful wife. He walked towards her pulled her in his arms playfully and gave small kiss on her lips and cheeks. She giggled and wiggled out of his grasp.

Harry greeted her. ''Good morning, love, what's the occasion?'' he asked

''Morning'' she replied with a huge beam on her ''Nothing, I just woke up early with a fairly good mood and decided to make a special breakfast for everyone'' she said while flipping a pancake, she raised her arms to wipe the line of sweat dripping from above her forehead a strand of lose hair dropped from her messy bun, Harry watched as Ginny struggled to tuck away her hair as they fall from her head again and again, he couldn't help but escape a laugh from his mouth, Ginny scowled at him and he stepped closer to her and gently tucked her hair behind her ears, the scowl playing on Ginny's mouth instantly turned into a huge smile.

Harry while being served hot pancakes enjoyed seeing the way her eyes twitched every time she smiled, revealing her dimples. ''you will take the kids to Ron's and Hermione's later, won't you?'' he asked while sitting.

''yeah, Ron and Hermione will spend Halloween at her parents, and they asked if Albus and Lily wouldn't like to join them in a muggle way with the muggle kids, they said something about trick or something. Albus isn't that much thrilled, but Lily...'' she said taking a seat beside him.

''you bet'' Harry laughed his mouth filled with light and luscious pancakes. ''I received a letter from Neville yesterday, Jimmy made Myrtle floating the bathroom. Again''

''again?'' Ginny almost slammed the plate on the table, in their years of marriage Harry had realized that Ginny conceived the anger of her mother. she continued ''that kid does not know his limits and you need to show him those limits or at least make 'em realize that boundaries exist. And poor Myrtly she always is down-hearted''

''I think down-hearted is an understatement'' Harry shrugged serving himself a piece of cake ''anyways, I encountered the love of my life in our second year breaking in that bathroom, maybe Jim and I share the same luck''

''Harold James!'' Ginny scolded him with his full name.

''alright, I know'' Harry couldn't stop laughing ''when he gets back from school, we'll talk to him, right?'' the father said and the mother in response took his hand in hers. ''Gin, although are you sure you want me, I'm not really good at those father-son talk since I haven't got any myself''

''What are you talking about, you have been a great father you are there for them and that is enough, i mean that's what you wanted right? to your parents to just be there for you and that's what every kid wants, dear'' she says looking in her husband's eyes.

Harry stares at the women thinking of the infinite times she has made him feel so utterly relaxed in times like this, he always knew that Ginny was among the few amount of people who saw him as a normal person not as The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One and he loved that about her, he loved how he can be himself with her, he loved how eased and dauntless she is every time.

''Harry, stop staring at me and wash your face you've got some scrambled eggs on your mustache, that mustache is a beast you have to cut it'' she stated pointing her fingers at the place between his upper lip and nose where a stack of overgrown mustache displayed itself patently.

Harry instantly answered her, ''Nope not happening, that mustache isn't going anywhere, it makes me look less me''

Ginny shook her head despondently and said, ''well then at least wipe those scrambled eggs off your mustache'' she laughs and playfully push him off the table

Harry scowled and headed up to their room, he entered the room and lead for the bathroom as he reached for the bathroom door something caught his attention and turned his chest tight, a photograph at the shelf above the table, he took the picture in his hands and looked at it more clearly, it was a picture of him, Ginny and kids from last year, as they spend a funny day at Liverpool, they all were smiling at the camera though actually being really exhausted Harry remembered and a prompt smile took over his face, this is what Harry has always dreamed for himself and he has achieved it.

''good morning, dad'' Albus's voice almost made Harry jump out of his skin, 'are you alright?'' he asked confused of why his father was staring at the photo.

''morning Al'', didn't hear you coming, I'm fine, son just a little bit late'' he said as his younger one approached him ''morning Lil''

''morning dad'' she greeted him her voice full of sleep and fatigue ''are you going to join us for breakfast?'' she speaks rubbing her hands on her eyes furiously.

''No, I already have had breakfast, have a great breakfast you two, your mum's made you a little treat, be right back''

_/_

Ten minutes later he joined his family at the dining table forgetting all about the tightness in his chest with a washed mustache and a smile on his face. He sat on the table with his hat and briefcase beside and a cup of hot coffee in his hand. He found his kids and Ginny talking about their plans for muggle Halloween, the smile on their face suggested that they were excited for this year's Halloween, even Albus.

''you two are very excited huh? have fun you guys, see you'' Harry said in a hurry to go to the Ministry not wanting to be late on his first day of work in two months after his accident.

As Harry set his foot on out of the house however, Ginny's arm seized his and forced him to wrap his hand on her back, her hand settled on his shoulder and she said her eyes looking down.

''darling, i wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful husband to me and a wonderful father to the kids, in the morning when you said that you aren't good at those father-son talks it really hurt me to know that you don't get how good a father you've been I know you think you meant it to be a joke but your eyes said otherwise and that lead me to think that you don't think you've been a good husband but let me tell you one thing that you've given me everything I have ever wanted, a great family and an incredible husband and you don't even ask much from me, I love you''

Adrenaline rushed over to Harry and he just grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately in a way telling her that he will never forget those words, after two minutes of sheer passion heating through them, Harry finally pulls away and speaks when he begins to be able to breathe , ''I love you too'' he suggested, ''Hey, what if we ask Ron and Hermione to spend the night with the kids so we can get the whole evening for ourselves?''

''well, I don't think you can handle a whole evening with me but i will think about it, now go'' she teased him and swatted his back out of the house.

''Alright, alright, bye, see you later, bye kids'' He shouted from out of the house to the kids while receiving another gentle kiss.

_/_

The morning matched Harry's colorful mood. It was a bit cold but the sky was clear as crystal and the sun was shining proving it was going to be a good day. Still smiling he entered his car and drive to London, where he would apparated to the Ministry, not seeming to notice a bat hanging on his roof in broad daylight.

Back inside the home Ginny was enjoying breakfast with the kids, the three talked about school and the trick and the trick and great with their uncles later.

Little did Albus and Lily know that it would be their last breakfast and conversation with their mother and little did Ginny knew that the passionate kiss earlier with Harry would be the last one ever.

**END**


End file.
